


Список правил “Энтерпрайз” (или 235 вещей, которые экипажу “Энтерпрайз” больше не разрешается делать согласно уставу Звездного Флота)

by Takihara



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Skippy's List
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Какие-то правила и инструкции уже существовали, но для экипажа “Энтерпрайз” пришлось ввести новые. С ними все должно пойти гораздо лучше… если команда мостика не воспримет эти правила как вызов!
Kudos: 21





	Список правил “Энтерпрайз” (или 235 вещей, которые экипажу “Энтерпрайз” больше не разрешается делать согласно уставу Звездного Флота)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enterprise List (or 235 Things the Crew of the Enterprise is No Longer Allowed to Do According to Starfleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885335) by [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight). 



Следующие правила были установлены Звездным флотом:

1\. Мое звание “капитан”, а не “верховный владыка всемогущего “Энтерпрайз”.  
2\. И я так не подписываю документы.  
3\. И я не стану так представляться новым расам.  
4\. “Потому что ты идиот” — это не оправдание любого приказа.  
5\. Правила на самом деле устанавливают, что и как надо делать, а не “больше похожи на рекомендации”.  
6\. Официальная политика — это не “то, что не знает Адмиралтейство, ему не повредит”.  
7\. У меня нет полномочий называть вновь открытые планеты “Кирктопия”.  
8\. У меня нет полномочий называть новые расы “Киркианцы”.  
9\. У меня нет полномочий называть новые идентифицированные виды животных “Киркофанты”, “киркозавры” или как-то еще с “Кирк…” в корне слова.  
10\. Если я буду продолжать писать подобное в отчетах, я потеряю право называть что-либо. Это включает и “маленький капитан”.  
11\. Я не буду глушить вызовы от начальства, чтобы поиздеваться над ним, пока оно не слышат.  
12\. Особенно если забуду отключить видео.  
13\. Есть официальные дисциплинарные меры. Они не включают в себя ношение красных форменок.  
14\. Или стояние в углу.  
15\. Экипаж — мои подчиненные, а не королевские подданные.  
16\. Несмотря на различные инопланетные ритуалы, в которых я участвовал, ни один из моих браков не является юридически обязательным по закону Федерации, поэтому я не буду называть себя "Джеймс Т. Кирк, из дома Сурак, Маккой, Маккой из дома Сурак, Скотт из дома Сурак, Сулу-Маккой из дома Сурак, Джотто из дома Сурак".  
17\. Звездный флот имеет свои собственные официальные процедуры обучения. Они не включают лазертаг.

18\. Или пейнтбол.  
19\. Танцы — это прекрасная деятельность, но, когда люди начинают засовывать деньги ко мне в трусы, пора прекращать.  
20\. Если я не знаю, что это такое, я не буду это есть.  
21\. Если я не знаю, что это такое, я не буду это пить.  
22\. Если я не знаю, что это такое, я не прикоснусь к этому.  
23\. Если я не знаю, кто это такой, я не буду с ним флиртовать.  
24\. Я приду на медосмотр.  
25\. Я не стану скрываться в каютах других офицеров, чтобы избежать медосмотра.  
26\. Это злоупотребление властью, и до сих пор считается, что я прячусь, словно трус.  
27\. Кресло капитана должно остаться на мостике. Я не могу перенести его в свою каюту.  
28\. Есть на мостике запрещено.  
29\. Я перестану тыкать вулканца в шею, так как это не боевое искусство, которое недоступно человеческой расе.  
30\. Единственный человек, которого я когда-либо нокаутировал вулканским тычком в шею, — это я сам.  
31\. Нецелесообразно начинать проверку связи во время выездных миссий, говоря: “Поэтому я могу объяснить это...”  
32\. Я не буду отклоняться от составленного заранее плана доклада во время пресс-конференций. Никогда больше.  
33\. Я извинюсь перед общественностью Звездного Флота.  
34\. То, что я делаю в отпуске на берегу, отражается на Звездном флоте, поэтому я удостоверюсь, что на мне нет формы, прежде чем я это сделаю.  
35\. Я не могу разрешить пятнице наступать в любой день  
36\. У меня нет аллергии на бумажную работу.  
37\. Я не буду носить платье на мостике в знак протеста против длины униформы и непрактичности для женщин-членов экипажа.  
38\. Даже если я удостоверюсь, что это стандартная форма капитана.  
39\. И женщины-члены экипажа оценили этот жест.  
40\. И у меня есть ноги, чтобы их продемонстрировать.  
41\. Я не являюсь главой тайного ордена “Энтерпрайз”.  
42\. Я не могу обрести независимость от Федерации, чтобы стать королем самой безмятежной плавучей нации Энтерпрайзии.  
43\. Я также не имею права претендовать на "Энтерпрайз" как на флагман моей пиратской армады.  
44\. Я не имею права создавать пиратскую армаду.  
45\. Я не буду сбегать от своей охраны.  
46\. Мне нельзя умирать.

Настоящим я клянусь соблюдать вышеуказанные правила в полном объеме.  
Подпись: ___капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, верховный владыка всемогущего “Энтерпрайз”___


End file.
